Convincing Sounds
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: On a nice winter night, Gilbert and Feliciano come across a, what you would say, unbelievable situation. They knew that Maria and Germany loved each other, but... what they hear in the room is a little more than they expected from the two at... such a early stage of love... Hopefully the two won't be in too much of trouble for eavesdropping, but I think they'll sure regret it...


**Convincing Sounds**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Convincing Sounds**

It was a cool winter night, beautiful outside from having snowed some earlier that day. But right now, instead of getting his 'awesome' feet cold and wet, Gilbert decided that maybe he should just stay inside and drink hot cocoa and watch scary movies. He was walking calmly down the hallway, whistling a tune to himself as he thought about what movie to watch.

There was _The Walking Dead_, which was pretty decent. He had the older version though, so it really wasn't too interesting to him anymore. There was _Species_, which had a hot woman playing in it as a main character. But he hated the part where she turned ugly and all when she… Well… You'd have to look that up yourself. But anyway, there was Dracula… Nah, BORING! All that happened in the plot was that Dracula, the vampire, sucked the living daylights, blood, out of people and went around killing everyone else. Then again he hadn't seen it all. Maybe he could make an exception… He sure knew that Ludwig had gotten scared of it once. But his younger brother never wanted to talk about it sadly.

He grinned, finally knowing what movie to watch but not exactly too excited about Dracula. Dracula was an old movie, not to say boring at some times. He shrugged, and began whistling again.

"Ahh… M-Maria…"

The albino man stopped dead in his tracks, freezing so that one foot was still in air as he lost the whistle in his throat. He set his foot back on the ground, and backed up to his brother's door. He paused in front of it, and put the side of his head to it to hear better.

"Easy, Luddy… Breathe... Breathe, liebe…" Maria' voice cooed softly, almost a whisper that, to the albino man, was filled with lust.

Gilbert heard the voice of his brother start to say something, but it hitched, and groaned deeply. The older sibling's eyes widened, and he realized that he was in the same house with this couple, while they were… _doing it_…! Dang… he knew that Maria was living in the same house and all now with him and his brother, in Ludwig's room, but he didn't know that the couple would be so quick to… you know… Do this. The thought made him shiver, not in a bad way, but in an awkward fashion knowing that it was his brother that he was thinking about with this woman. But, as odd as it was that it was his younger brother in the situation, the albino couldn't restrain himself from listening. What was the harm in that? Who could blame him? Maria was a hot chick in his mind. He just wished that he could find a girl to be in that kind of relationship with. If you know what I mean.

"Ve, hello, Gilbe-,"

Prussia abruptly slapped a hand over Italy's mouth. The Italian had happened to walk up the stairs, as he was looking for Germany, and he had spotted Gilbert leaning against the door to Germany's room. But as Gilbert's hand crushed his mouth to shut him up, confusion whirled in him and he arched a brow at him. Gilbert put a finger to his lips and nodded towards the door. At first, the young red-head was confused, but then his cheeks grew red as he heard the moan of his blonde friend inside the room. So he did the same as Gilbert. He pressed his ear against the wooden door, and listened.

"You're doing great, Luddy… Relax…"

The groan of Ludwig came as a reply. "I vould… but it's hard to vhen its _you_ doing zhis…"

The sound of Maria chuckling softly was heard, and both the older albino German and the Italian gasped when they heard the sound of deep growling and raspy panting. They looked at each other, and now Italy's eyes were open, shocked and surprised and very, very curious. He knew what was going on, but he still couldn't help but let his mind chew over what COULD be happening. Gilbert was doing the same. Both of their faces were beat red, heat radiating off of their bodies as they continued to stay silent as to not disturb the couple in the room.

"C-Could you… do it a little harder?" came the small voice of Ludwig. It almost sounded pleading, hesitant but with the hint of demand. Right after he had said this, the sound of him gasping and taking in a deep breath was heard.

"Jeez, Luddy, when was the last time you did this?" Maria's voice rang out softly, almost too quietly.

"A very… _very_… long time ago…" Ludwig answered through gritted teeth, or so it sounded. The two could hear the strain in his voice, as if he had forced himself to speak. But suddenly the two heard a surprised and very forced yelp, most likely from the blonde German, and they looked at each other quickly, their eyes widening in shock and confusion. They also heard Maria gasp, and both of them taking in deep breaths.

"Gott… you are too good at zhis for you own good…" Ludwig's voice grumbled softly, his breathing heavily. They swore they could hear him… purring? It was some kind of sound, deep and rumbled in his chest. Probably something similar to a growl.

Maria giggled in amusement and sighed deeply. But then her voice then took a serious tone, yet worried and a little embarrassed. "I don't think I can get it out…"

Both fell silent, but then it was as if Ludwig had come to his senses. "Vhat do you mean you can't get it out?!" the deep voice said loudly, almost afraid. "I zhought you said zhat you've done zhis before!" Now it sounded surprised and worried.

"Pft! Of course I'd done this before! Millions of times!" Maria laughed rather cheerily.

At that, Italy looked at Gilbert with wide eyes with many thoughts rushing through his head. He mouthed: _What does she mean? _Gilbert did the same at the same time, if not with bigger eyes and a hung jaw and too thinking the same thing. His red eyes gleamed in the hall's light as he and the Italian gazed at one another with shocked and confused looks. Maria… had done this before? With other men? Millions of times?! God, what a woman! The thought made them all the more bewildered. Had Ludwig known this? Gilbert knew what it meant to be loyal to your companion, just as a partner in war. So Ludwig of course knew the same. Was he fine with Maria being with other men? Was she still doing _this _with other men other than Ludwig? Ludwig couldn't have been so… so… accepting to this, could he?

"But…" Maria continued rather quietly, "The … it's... it's just too big." Her voice sounded strained as well, as obviously she struggled as she explained but with much effort as she sounded as if she was struggling with something. Both of the eavesdroppers had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing at this. This was too good to leave. Many imaged flew through their minds, and they only seemed to fuel the need to laugh.

There was a short silence before Germany spoke again. "I can't help it…"

Both the albino and Italian choked on their much wanted laughter. They covered their mouths to keep from blowing their cover.

"I know, Luddy. Don't sweat it. I'll work it out." Maria was continuing, but then both of the eavesdroppers looked up at each other a moment later.

"Ah! Gott! M-Maria, easy!" the surprised and very shocked blonde spoke rather loudly almost in pain, as if through his chest as he let out a growl in agitation almost. But then that growl of irritation faded into an almost cat-like purr as he mumbled something to himself fin German. But the two didn't catch what he said.

"Sorry, liebe! Okay… let's see…" There was a short silence again. "Alright, got most of it. Now, take a deep breath, and let it out. This might hurt."

"Vhat do you- HOLY MOZHER OF…! Verdammt!" Ludwig couldn't finish his sentence as he yelled quite loudly, scaring both of the men outside and making them jump, and hissed through his teeth like a snake would. The sound of popping could be heard, and both the red-headed Italian and the white-haired German could only stare at each other with shocked eyes, nothing coming out of their mouths as bad as they had wanted to say something. Gilbert had his legs squeezed together to soothe the pain that had hit him when he heard the pop, as did Feliciano. Did… she just… break his…?

God… Now the two shook like autumn leaves in a tree blowing in the wind. Just the thought of it… Just the image of it… Just… _it _made them want to faint. Poor Germany… poor, poor man… No mere words could describe what was running through Gilbert's mind at that exact moment. Did Germany 'lose his manhood', as Maria had put it when she had once explained what the term neutering was to Italy? How? How could something so important to a male in life, be shattered into a million pieces like this? The thought drilled into Gilbert's skull, and he then frowned.

He stood back up, having been kneeled down since he had quietened Italy. He knew that he'd have to go in there before Maria did anything else to his brother that could threaten his life. He reached for the doorknob while hearing the silent protests of Feliciano, and twisted it with unnecessary force and swung the door open abruptly, slamming it against the wall with a smash. What he saw made his jaw drop, for it was not what he was expecting.

Maria, who had only a very large grey t-shirt, which was most likely Germany's, and underwear, and with her hair in a clip, was standing on top of his brother's back on the floor, balancing herself with her arms before she shot Gilbert a stunned frown. Ludwig was lying on the floor, a pillow under his arms and chin as he actually had a content smile before it turned into a look of confusion and shock as he turned his head to look at the doorway. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but had on gym shorts and white socks on his feet. His hair was in a mess, and his bangs were hanging over his forehead at that moment while some sweat slipped down his face. Currently, Maria was rolling her heel into his shoulder blade, careful and trying to ease the obvious pain that he had heard the blonde shout about earlier.

"Gilbert?! Vhat are you doing in here?!" Ludwig shouted harshly, letting Maria step off of his back before he jumped to his feet. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his shoulders and loosening them before he started stomping toward his older brother at the doorway. Gilbert winced at the sounds.

Prussia could only stare at him in slight fear as he smiled nervously. "I… um… You see… I was trying to… uh…"

Seeing him stutter and fidget, Ludwig glared down at his slightly smaller older brother. "Get out!"

Gladly, Prussia nearly tripped as he scrambled to get out of the room, pushing past a worried and very bewildered Italy. But the small red-headed man caught a glimpse of Ludwig's death glare, and he, too, scrammed. Both of their feet hitting the floor sent booming echoes through the hall as they nearly tripped down the stairs.

Satisfied that they were long gone, Germany huffed and slammed the door, clapping his hands in a victorious sort of way before looked at Maria. She was covering her mouth as she looked at him, and he could see the dimples in her cheeks that always appeared when she was grinning. Confusion on his face, he tilted his head slightly to let her knew that he didn't quite understand her.

She cleared her throat, and uncovered her mouth. "I think they thought that we were…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and burst into laughter while falling on the bed.

Watching her laugh, Germany crossed his arms for a moment in thought, processing what she had said and meant. Before Gilbert had so rudely barged in on them, Maria had only been giving him a massage on his back to get rid of the knots that had formed in his shoulders from stress and agitation. It had been a little painful, but when she had used her heels to work out the knots the feelings had made him literally melt into the floor. His shoulder still hurt from that hard pop when she had stood on it. That was what had made him yell earlier. But when realization struck him like a bat to the head, his face heated up like fire and his eyes widened at the thought. He unfolded his arms, letting them hang at his sides. But the awkward and embarrassed feelings faded and bloomed into that of mischief and humor as he slowly began to walk toward her.

She was still laughing even as he was hovering over her, and when she saw his shadow looming over her, she began to grow a tad bit nervous at his devilish expression.

"And, vhat do you find so funny about it?" he inquired gruffly, leaning forward.

Her eyes widened at the gleam in his eyes, and she swallowed. "Um… well… you did sound like you were in the middle of _something_ quite _important_ while I massaged your back…" Her voice was full of humor. But even as the words left her mouth, she knew that she had said the wrong thing, especially when she had emphasized those certain words. As she finished her sentence, his arms had planted themselves on the bed on each side of her. But she made no attempt to move, made no protest as he slowly began to lean his head down, and kissed her neck slowly. She fluttered her eyes shut, and reached up and roughly ran her fingers through his already messed up hair, pulling his head down and hugging him closely.

But this flustering affection didn't last long, as she yelped when he pinched her in the side and making her jump under him.

"Now what do you-a think they are-a doing?"

Gilbert stiffly shook his head as he stared at the TV, never taking his eyes off the screen as he heard the Italian's voice and the sound of screams and laughter upstairs.

"I don't vant to know." he said bluntly, grabbing the TV remote and turning up the volume of the movie.

**Hehehe! I couldn't help it! I read one similar to this, and had to write one similar! If interested, It's called **_**England x Reader -Get It Out! Ow! **_**on DeviantArt. Its funny! Thanks, comment please!**


End file.
